Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013)
| running time = 132 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $190,000,000 IMDB; Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013); Box office & Business Box Office Mojo; Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013) | gross revenue = $83,701,981 (US) $467,365,246 (Worldwide) | preceded by = Star Trek (2009) | followed by = Star Trek: Beyond }} Star Trek: Into Darkness is an American feature film of the action and science fiction genres. It is part of the Star Trek multimedia franchise and is the twelfth theatrically released film in the series. It is the second movie to feature the cast of the alternate timeline continuity and the eighth film to feature characters classically associated with the original Star Trek television series. It is a direct sequel to the 2009 reboot of Star Trek and a soft re-imagining of the 1982 movie Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. The film was directed by J.J. Abrams with a script written by Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci and Damon Lindelof. It was produced by Paramount Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on May 16th, 2013. Star Trek: Into Darkness brings back all of the original cast members from Star Trek including Chris Pine in the role of James T. Kirk, Zachary Quinto as the Vulcan, Mister Spock, Zoë Saldana as Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, Karl Urban as Doctor Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Simon Pegg as Montgomery Scott, John Cho as Hikaru Sulu, Anton Yelchin as Ensign Pavel Chekov and Bruce Greenwood as Captain Christopher Pike. New cast members added to the franchise include Alice Eve as Doctor Carol Marcus, Peter Weller as Admiral Alexander Marcus and Benedict Cumberbatch as the primary antagonist, John Harrison, aka, Khan. Plot In 2259, the starship [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701|USS Enterprise]] studies a primitive culture on the planet Nibiru. Captain James T. Kirk and First Officer Spock save the planet's inhabitants from an extinction-inducing volcanic eruption, but Kirk violates the Prime Directive, exposing the Enterprise to the native inhabitants. Returning to Earth, Kirk loses command of the Enterprise and Admiral Pike is reinstated as its commanding officer with Kirk demoted to first officer and the rank of Commander. The two attend a meeting to discuss a Section 31 installation bombing in London, perpetrated by Starfleet officer John Harrison. Harrison attacks the meeting in a jumpship, killing Pike. Kirk disables the jumpship, but Harrison uses a portable transporter to escape to Kronos, the Klingon homeworld. Admiral Marcus orders the Enterprise to kill Harrison, arming it with 72 prototype photon torpedoes, shielded and untraceable to sensors. En route to Kronos, the Enterprise suffers an unexpected coolant leak, disabling the ship's warp capabilities. Kirk leads an away team with Spock and Nyota Uhura onto the planet, where they are ambushed by Klingon patrols. Harrison dispatches the Klingons, then surrenders after learning of the number of torpedoes locked on his location. On the Enterprise, Doctor Leonard McCoy and Admiral Marcus's daughter Carol Marcus open a torpedo at Harrison's behest, revealing a man in cryogenic stasis. Harrison reveals his true identity as Khan, a genetically engineered superhuman awoken by Admiral Marcus from a 300-year suspended animation to develop advanced weapons for war against the Klingon Empire. Khan reveals Marcus sabotaged the Enterprise's warp drive, intending for the Klingons to destroy the ship after firing on Kronos, giving him a casus belli for war. The Enterprise is intercepted by a larger Federation warship, the USS Vengeance, commanded by Marcus. Marcus demands that Kirk deliver Khan, but the Enterprise, with a hastily repaired warp drive, flees to Earth to expose Marcus. After the Vengeance intercepts and disables his ship, Kirk offers to exchange Khan and the cryogenic pods for the lives of his crew. Marcus forcibly transports Carol to the Vengeance and orders the Enterprise's destruction. The Vengeance suddenly loses power, having been sabotaged by Montgomery Scott, who infiltrated the ship after following coordinates relayed by Khan through Kirk. With transporters down, Kirk and Khan, with the latter's knowledge of the warship's design, space-jump to the Vengeance. Spock contacts his older self on New Vulcan, who in turn informs him that Khan cannot be trusted. After capturing the bridge, Khan overpowers Kirk, Scott, and Carol, killing Marcus and seizing control of the Vengeance. Khan demands Spock to return his crew in exchange for the Enterprise officers. Spock complies but surreptitiously removes Khan's frozen crew and arms the warheads. Khan betrays their agreement by critically damaging the Enterprise; however, the Vengeance is disabled following the detonation of the torpedoes. With both starships caught in Earth's gravity, they plummet toward the surface. Kirk enters the radioactive reactor chamber to realign the warp core, saving the ship at the cost of his life. Khan crashes the Vengeance into San Francisco in an attempt to destroy Starfleet headquarters. Khan survives the crash and flees but Spock transports down in pursuit. McCoy discovers that Khan's blood has regenerative properties that may save Kirk. With Uhura's help, Spock captures Khan and Kirk is revived. One year later, Kirk addresses the rededication ceremony of the Enterprise and recalls the sacrifices made by the victims of Marcus's machinations where he recites the "where no man has gone before" monologue. Khan is sealed in his cryogenic pod and stored with his crew while Carol joins the crew of a recommissioned Enterprise as it departs on a five-year exploratory mission. Wikipedia:Star Trek Into Darkness; Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Star Trek: Into Darkness redirects to this page. * Production on Star Trek: Into Darkness began on January 12th, 2012. Principal filming concluded on May 8th, 2012. * Star Trek: Into Darkness ranked in at number one at the box office over its opening weekend in 3,868 theaters, averaging $18,140 per showing. It grossed $70,165,559 over its opening weekend. * At its widest release, Star Trek: Into Darkness was screened at 3,907 theaters in the United States. * Star Trek: Into Darkness closed out of theaters on September 12th, 2013 after having been in release for 120 days. It closed out on the same day as Iron Man 3. Box Office Mojo; Iron Man 3 (2013) * The majority of Star Trek: Into Darkness was filmed at Paramount Studios in Hollywood, California and Sony Pictures Studios in Culver City, California. IMDB; Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013); Filming locations * Scenes of Starfleet Headquarters were filmed at The Getty Center in Los Angeles, California. * The London Hospital featured at the beginning of the movie was filmed at the Greystone Park & Mansion in Beverly Hills, California. * Star Trek: Into Darkness was released on home video in Region 1 DVD format and Blu-ray (with DVD and Digital HD copies), as well as the 3D version by Paramount Home Entertainment on September 10th, 2013. Amazon.com; Star Trek: Into Darkness; DVDAmazon.com; Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013); Blu-ray, DVD and Digital HDAmazon.com; Star Trek: Into Darkness; 3D Blu-ray, DVD and Digital HD See also External Links * * * Star Trek Into Darkness at Wikipedia * * * * * Star Trek: Into Darkness at Memory Alpha References ---- Category:Films Category:2013/Films Category:May, 2013/Films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Skydance Productions Category:Bad Robot Productions Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:12th installments Category:Remakes Category:Zachary Quinto Category:Bruce Greenwood